


Let's talk about oranges

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Useless facts about food [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex teaches random knowledge, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Natürlich ist das eine Orange! Außerdem geht es hier auch gar nicht darum, sondern um die Tatsache, dass ich es geschafft habe die Orange komplett zu schälen – siehst du, nichts weißes mehr dran.“, erwiderte Tomoya mit einem stolzen Grinsen, während er auf sein Werk schaute und gerade scheinbar mit sich und der Welt absolut zufrieden war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's talk about oranges

„Alex, schau dir mal diese Orange an.“, rief der Schlagzeuger quer durch den Raum, bevor er überhaupt bei dem Jüngeren angekommen war und fuchtelte dabei mit besagtem Objekt in der Luft herum.

Mit einem überbreiten Grinsen kam er vor dem Größeren zum Stehen und zog bei dessen kritischen Blick etwas verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, reckte dem Anderen die orangene Frucht etwas mehr entgegen.  
 

„Ohne dein Weltbild zerstören zu wollen: das ist keine Orange, sondern eine Clementine.“, stellte Alex eher unbeeindruckt und mit trockener Tonlage fest, während sein Blick von der Frucht zum Gesicht des Älteren wanderte.  
 

„Natürlich ist das eine Orange! Außerdem geht es hier auch gar nicht darum, sondern um die Tatsache, dass ich es geschafft habe die Orange komplett zu schälen – siehst du, nichts weißes mehr dran.“, erwiderte Tomoya mit einem stolzen Grinsen, während er auf sein Werk schaute und gerade scheinbar mit sich und der Welt absolut zufrieden war.  
 

„Clementine…und das tut sehr wohl was zur Sache, um was für eine Frucht es sich handelt. Orangen sind nämlich um einiges schwerer zu schälen und dementsprechend braucht man sicherlich eine halbe Ewigkeit, um das weiße komplett ab zu pulen. Dies hier ist aber eine Clementine und bei denen wiederum ist es ziemlich leicht, die Schale und alles abzukriegen. Fazit: hol dir eine echte Orange und mach das noch mal, dann bin ich vielleicht beeindruckt von deiner Leistung.“, kommentierte der Leadgitarrist und konnte sich nun ein belustigtes Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen, da die Gesichtszüge des Kleineren sichtlich entgleist waren.  
 

„Keine Orange? ...“, murmelte er fast schon ungläubig vor sich hin, während er den Blick weiter auf das Objekt in seiner Hand gerichtet hatte, als wenn dieses seinem Kollegen vielleicht widersprechen würde. Allerdings ertönte kein Laut von der Frucht und über die Lippen des Schlagzeugers schlich sich ein resignierendes Seufzen.

Da war er so stolz gewesen dieses biestige Nahrungsmittel bezwungen zu haben und dann machte Alex ihm mit seiner Besserwisserei alles zunichte. Vielleicht hätte er doch besser zu Ryota damit gehen sollen, der hätte ihm da wenigstens nicht widersprochen und ihn in seinem glücklichen Irrglauben gelassen.  
 

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass die Orange auch als Apfelsine bezeichnet wird? Mittlerweile setzt sich aber mehrheitlich die Bezeichnung Orange durch. Außerdem ist das eine Zitrusfrucht und der Orangenbaum ist das ganze Jahr über grün – übrigens kommt sie ursprünglich aus China und Südostasien. In Wirklichkeit ist die Orange bei der Kreuzung von Pampelmusen mit Mandarinen entstanden.“, erzählte der Jüngere auf einmal mit belehrend erhobenem Zeigefinger und setzte gerade dazu an seinen kleinen Vortrag noch etwas auszuweiten, als die Tür aufflog und ihr Sänger leise vor sich hin singend den Raum betrat.  
 

Taka erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, als er seine beiden Freunde entdeckte, dann wanderte sein Blick auf das orange Objekt in Tomoyas Hand und ein vergnügtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
 

„Na, hast du tatsächlich versucht ihm das Teil auch als Orange anzudrehen? Wenn das schon bei Toru nicht geklappt hat, dann kannst du dir das bei Mr. know-it-all erst recht abschminken mit dem Fake durchzukommen.“, kommentierte der Sänger lachend, während ein freches Funkeln seine Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und war vor dem Schlagzeuger zum Stehen gekommen, schnappte diesem einfach dreist die pseudo-Orange aus der Hand und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz wieder um.  
 

„Bevor du das arme Früchtchen noch weiter demütigst und als etwas ausgibst, dass es nicht isst, werde ich mich mal lieber darum kümmern und es verschwinden lassen.“, meinte Taka mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen, streckte dem Älteren frech die Zunge raus und huschte dann schnell wieder aus dem Raum, um seine Beute in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
 

„Willst du dir dein Essen nicht wiederholen?“, fragte Alex nach einem Moment der Stille mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er sich an den Tisch hinter sich lehnte und seine Brille abnahm, um diese kurz mit dem Saum seines Shirts zu reinigen.  
 

„Ach, ich hatte eh Lust auf eine Orange und wenn das eh keine ist…Außerdem habe ich sowieso schon ein Foto davon gemacht – wo steht der nächste PC?“, gab Tomoya schulterzuckend zurück, strahlte nun wieder munter vor sich hin und wedelte bei der Erwähnung des Fotos kurz mit der Digitalkamera, die er in der Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug.

Zwar zog der Leadgitarrist darüber zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber kurz in Richtung des angrenzenden Raumes und ließ es sich nicht nehmen dem Kleineren nach dorthin zu folgen, wo dieser sich tatsächlich erst mal an den Rechner setzte und den gemeinsamen Weblog ihrer Band öffnete.  
 

„Du willst jetzt aber keinen Eintrag darüber schreiben, dass du eine Clementine geschält hast, oder?“, fragte Alex ein wenig ungläubig, während er den Älteren dabei beobachtete, wie dieser seine Kamera an den PC anschloss und das Foto auf diesen lud.  
 

„Hmm…nein…Ich schreibe lieber über eine Orange~“


End file.
